The present disclosure generally relates to a dual-band antenna, and more particularly, to a compact dual-band antenna with wide bandwidth and related wireless communication apparatuses.
Antenna is an important component for a wireless communication apparatus, but it often occupies considerable area and volume of the circuitry module. With the increasing demand on lighter, thinner, and smaller wireless communication devices, the volume of the antenna has to be further reduced for meeting the trend of device miniaturization.
Some wireless communication devices are required to support transmitting/receiving signals at multiple frequency bands, such as 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. To transmit/receive wireless signals at multiple frequency bands, the wireless communication device has to be provided with multiple antennas. However, it is difficult to reduce the overall volume of the wireless communication device because that the required space for arranging multiple antennas is hard to be reduced.